Thanksgiving with the Kamiyas
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: TK's mom will be out of town for thanksgiving, and Kari doesn't want him to have to spend it alone, so she invites him over. Tkari with a side serving of Taiora.


Thanksgiving with the Kamiyas

"Aw" groaned Takeru "T.K." Takaishi as he read the text message from his mother.

"What's wrong TK?" asked his best friend and object of affection: Kari Kamiya

"My mom says she'll be out of town all this week meeting with her magazine's "benefactors"" TK answered

"All week?" Kari asked

"That's what she said anyway." TK answered

"Does that mean you'll be alone on Thanksgiving?" Kari asked

"Looks that way" TK answered "There's nothing I can do about it though, this is an important meeting, I am going to miss her special yams though"

Kari put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one side "You may not be able to do anything, but I can."

"What?"

"You're coming to my house for Thanksgiving." Kari said

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to impose on your family thanksgiving dinner" TK said

"Don't worry about it, Sora comes every year. It's more like a feast with friends than a quiet family dinner." Kari said

TK's mood brightened and he joked "With Tai around is there such a thing as a quiet family dinner in your house?"

Kari laughed and said "I guess not."

That Thursday TK walked to the Kamiya Apartment and knocked on the door. Tai answered it and said "Hey TK, come on in." TK thanked him and stepped inside.

As TK was walking he found Kari and Sora in the Kitchen cooking. Kari noticed him and hastily pushed something to the back of the stove. "Hey TK." She said splitting her attention between him and another dish she was working on.

"Hey Kari, why are you and Sora cooking I thought your mom would be doing most of it." TK said

"No!" Kari shouted "Err… I mean, she cooks all year, she deserves a day off…"

"And our taste buds deserve a day off too" Tai mumbled as he walked by

TK laughed and said "Anything I can do to help?"

"You can cook?" Kari asked laughing lightly

"Of course" TK said

"Well we don't have anything planned for dessert." Sora said

"Yeah, so make whatever you want ingredients are all over the kitchen need something specific just ask me." Kari said.

TK looked in the fridge and on the spice rack then got an idea. TK grabbed a few things and yelled "Tai, could you do me a favor?"

Tai walked into the kitchen and said "What's up TK?"

TK tossed him his wallet while he cracked a few eggs and said "I need you to pick me up a few things from the shop for dessert."

"Sure, what do you need?" Tai said

TK set aside the bowl of ingredients he was mixing and wrote a list and handed it to Tai. "That should be all I need. Oh, and get some Cool Whip too."

Tai looked at the list and didn't even know what some of the things on it looked like. He shrugged and said "Sure, I'll be back in a bit."

Sora untied her apron and said "Wait, I'll come with you."

They walked toward the corner store Yolei's family owned and Tai took out TK's wallet and looked inside. Inside there was TK's school ID, some money, and a few pictures. Tai looked through them and stopped on one stifling his laughter.

"What is it?' Sora asked

Tai handed her the wallet with the picture on top. Sora took it and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Kari with her face circled by a red heart. "Aww… Tai, that's cute not funny."

"Read the back" Tai said still trying not to laugh

Sora looked at the back of the picture and found a small poem written in the same ink clearly in TK's handwriting.

_100 ways to say it_

_100 ways to tell_

_100 mistakes to make_

_100 ways it could go wrong_

_But only one way to say it right_

_To say 'I love you"_

"Aww… That's so sweet." Sora said

"And funny" Tai added

"You're not making fun of him for this" Sora said

"Why's that?" Tai said

"Because I'll dump you if you do" Sora said

"No you won't, you love me too much" Tai said

"Some days I wonder why." Sora joked

"So do I." Tai said

"What?" Sora said

"Wonder why you love _me_. You could have anyone, and you picked me." Tai said

"Why wouldn't I pick you? No one else would love me as much as you do." Sora said

"Because I never thought I could win the love of an Angel." Tai said putting his arm around her.

"Now you're really not making fun of TK." Sora said as she leaned against him lightly

"What?" Tai said

"Because if you do, I'll tell all your team mates that you're actually a softie." Sora said

"That's low." Tai said

--Meanwhile—

"What are you making TK?" Kari asked

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you were making when I walked in." TK said

"No can do, it's a surprise." Kari said

"Then so is this." TK said "Besides, you'll be able to figure it out soon enough.

"Ok TK" Kari said laughing

Just then Tai walked into the kitchen with a bag full of the things TK had asked for. "Thanks Tai." TK said. He then looked in his wallet to see how much it had all cost him and noticed that his picture of Kari had been moved into the place to put money with a note one it that read "We need to talk" and had Tai's name at the bottom. TK placed the things he was working with aside and walked into Tai's room that he had seen the elder Kamiya walk into.

"I got your note Tai" TK said after he closed the door behind him.

"Good, so is there something you need to tell me TK?" Tai asked with his arms folded.

"Umm… yeah… You see…. I… Kari…. Well…….." TK stammered

Tai waited for TK to say what he needed to, he couldn't break his act and help the poor kid, no matter how much he wanted to, this was a hurdle that TK needed to jump on his own.

TK was silent for a very long time before he finally figured out what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. "Tai, I don't know how exactly to say this without freaking you out, so here it goes, I'm in love with your sister." TK braced himself mentally and physically for the beating he knew he was about to receive but was surprised only to hear Tai chuckle and pat him on the shoulder.

"So why are you telling me." Tai said "You should tell her."

TK looked at Tai totally dumbfounded "You're not angry?"

"Heck no, I've been rooting for you the whole time you've been competing with Davis." Tai said

"But I thought you'd want Davis, after all he's your protégé. He likes the same things as you and acts like you." TK said

"Yeah, and he's an idiot like me. He couldn't make Kari happy like you could. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but he doesn't belong with my sister,_ you_ do." Tai said "Now quite waiting time talking with me and go confess to my sister."

TK nodded and walked back into the kitchen and continued to work before long he was done and he took it and walked over to the oven. Kari looked at what he was holding as he put it in and said "A Pie! That's what you were making!"

"Yep, a classic Pumpkin Pie, thought it would be fitting." TK said "Can I help you finish any of your dishes?"

"No, after your pie is done I'll need to put one last thing in the oven, but that's all." Kari said

"Great, tell Sora how hot and how long you need it to cook for then we can go for a walk" TK said

"A walk?" Kari asked "Why?"

"I need to talk to you about some stuff." TK said

Kari's curiosity got the best of her and she called Sora over to her and asked her to put the dish in the oven for her. Sora, knowing what TK wanted to talk to Kari about, agreed. The pair walked out of the apartment and Kari asked "So what did you want to say?"

"Well, Kari, it's just that recently whenever I'm around you things have felt different." TK said

"What do you mean, TK?" Kari asked

"Well I'm always concerned about how I look, or if I say something stupid, I start thinking about every little thing I do or say just so you won't think less of me. I'm petrified that I'll do something wrong and embarrass myself in front of you, and I'm always worried I'll just start rambling on and on without realizing it." TK said

"Kind of like you just did?" Kari asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, just like that" TK said with a blush.

"Don't worry about it" Kari said "It's not like you've got a crush on me" 'No matter how much I wish you did' Kari added in her head

"Well that's just it Kari, I think I do…" TK said as he looked at the ground. He looked back at Kari and saw tears welling up in her eyes so he said "I'm sorry if I upset you, I just thought I should tell you, but maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"No TK," Kari said tears streaming down her face "You should have said it, nothing could have made me happier than that."

"What?" TK said

"I like you TK, a lot." Kari said

"Really, then will you, you know, be my Girlfriend?" TK asked

"I'd love to" Kari said taking his arm in her own.

A few hours later the two were back in the Kamiya apartment and dinner was about to be served. Kari walked into the kitchen and took something from the oven and placed it on the counter and shouted "Surprise!"

TK looked at what his girlfriend was displaying and exclaimed "No way! Are those my mom's special Yams?"

"Sure are" Kari said proudly "I convinced her to give me the recipe before she left."

"You're the best" TK said

"I know I am" Tai said then yelped as Sora elbowed him in the ribs. Everyone laughed and fixed their plates, once all the food was eaten Mr. Kamiya poured two glasses of Champaign and four glasses of sparkling cider and gave one to everyone, the Champaign being for himself and his wife, obviously.

Mr. Kamiya raised his glass ad said "Here's to Family"

"And Friends" Mrs. Kamiya added bringing her glass to his

"Good food" Tai said as he added his glass to the other two

Sora shook her head then brought her glass to the group and said "To love"

"To life" TK said

"And the future" Kari said

When all the glasses were together they all tipped their glasses back slightly and brought them together a clink sounding through the otherwise silent room. Everyone drank and TK put his arm around Kari and whispered "Our future"

--

--

DT- So I hope you liked it, Tkari is a pair I've always wanted to write for, but it was a lot harder that I though. Motivation was hard to come by and it was rare that I ever really felt like writing this, in fact I'm surprised I got it done in time. Now I believe someone mentioned a Thanksgiving Fic in the reviews of "Candy Corn Secrets" and I told them that if I thought of a good reason for Japanese people to celebrate an American holiday I'd write it, it didn't fit into the story, so I'll tell you my logic here. Americans celebrate Mexican and Irish Holidays so why can't Japanese celebrate an American one?

Something else I could fit into the story is why Sora would spend Thanksgiving with Tai and not her family, this is because he mother always goes to wherever her husband is at the time and celebrates there, and Sora doesn't go because she'd rather stay at home with Tai. So…. That's it, I've got all sorts of ideas buzzing through my head for my Christmas Fic so that will probably be what I work on next.

Finally I do not own Digimon, this is all.


End file.
